


Barry and Iris, Through The Years #1 "Do You Think Our Mothers Think Of Us, Iris?"

by liquidheartbeats



Series: Barry and Iris- Through The Years [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, all in my feelings, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: In honor of last night's emotional episode of the Flash, I decided to start a short little series that consist of conversations Barry and Iris have had through the years.Because, as you know, you don't just learn to wax poetic they way they do each week overnight. Their love has been a lifetime in the making.This is the first entry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think. :)

_“Do you think our mothers think about us, wherever they are, Iris?”_

_“I do, Barry. I think our mothers are at peace, but I believe they make their presence felt when we really need them.”_

_“Really?”_

_"Yes, Bar. They don’t have to physically be here with us to look after us. Moms always find a way to look after their babies. Sometimes, I can just feel my mom--almost like she never left. It might just be a gentle breeze on a scorching Summer day, or the gentle smile of a passing stranger. It could be the small, still voice that tells me I can do something, even when everyone else tells me that I can’t._

_I know that it sounds silly, but I just know that she’s out there somewhere, pulling strings for me, making sure I’m good.”_

_"You know what, I think I believe that too.”_

_Really?”_

_“Yeah. I hated school so much because I was being bullied, and I wanted so badly to have a friend--someone to watch movies with on weekend, and to tell my secrets to. Someone who didn’t treat me like an outcast._

_One day, after a particularly bad day at school, I told my mom that I didn’t think I’d ever be good enough to have a real friend. She smiled at me, and told me ‘Barry, you have a beautiful soul. All you have to do is be yourself. And when you least expect it, your friend will come.'_

_Not long after, I bumped into you in the hallway at school. And I can’t explain it, but I knew that we were going to be friends for a long time.”_

_“Awww, Barry, You think your mother brought us together?”_

_"Yes. My mother loved me very much, Iris. She’d want me to have the best friend in the world.  I believe that, even before she died, she knew that I’d need a friend. Maybe she didn’t know that she and my dad would have to leave me so soon, but I believe that apart of her, deep, deep down in her subconscious, knew I’d need someone, for some reason._

_I like to think that she pulled some strings for me behind the scenes before she was murdered. If there is a higher power up there that exists, my mom would have had a direct line of access to him, that's for sure."_

_"Aww, that’s beautiful Barry..._

_You know what, I think you’re right."_

  



End file.
